


hybrids vs demons

by Coughoutflesh



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coughoutflesh/pseuds/Coughoutflesh





	1. 1

Ethan's POV: 

I groaned as the beeping of my alarm clock woke me up, the horrible thing was I had a headache from yesterday, my whole team went out hunting for bears. It was hard being the leader to a group of hybrids since you have both vampires and werewolves trying to kill you at any moment but mostly demons are a big issue now. My dad, Josh. He's the alpha of a pack and he decided it would be better if us hybrids lived alone together so he made us a house the same size as the pack house a few feet away from the pack house.

I had school today and my headache was getting worse. I sigh as I got up and walked to my closet and pulled out an oversized black long sleeve shirt and pulled it on along with light blue ripped jeans and black and white converse.

I walked out to the bathroom and saw Dan coming out of it, he smiled at me as he returned to his own room. I quickly walked in and grabbed some Advil before making my way back to my room and grabbed my black Jansport backpack.

"Are you ready, Ethan" I hear Jonathan yell from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I answered.

I ran downstairs to the living room while flinging my bag over my shoulder. All my cousins ( Dan, Jack, Jon, and Signe) were in the living room. 

"Let's go now" I said.

Everyone nodded as we all made our way out the house and started walking to school. Jonathan was laughing at jack, probably because he said something stupid and Dan and Signe were having a conversation about  
Demons. I don't know why since we all hated them. I walked quietly just listening to the others. It was usually like this when we walked to school so I don't mind.

"It's hunting night right?" I heard Dan ask in a whisper in his same old British accent.

"Yeah it's always been on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays" Signe responded.

Soon silence fell. 

"A group of teens ahead, can't tell if they're friends or foes" Jonathan said.

The whole group stopped and I walked in front of them. I've never seen these kids here before. My eyes narrowed as I studied them. The were probably new.

"Walk past them and don't even look at them" I commanded.

They all nodded and we all continued to walk. I hear Jack whisper in his thick Irish accent something about demons. I looked up at the group now very cautious.

There was one boy that caught my eye, he wore a grey hoodie, and wore a beanie on his curly hair. He was talking to the rest of the people in the group with a smirk. We made eye contact and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away. That was a little weird...

We finally arrived to school and made our way towards our lockers. I wanted to leave my group and wonder alone, but this place is filled with vampires, wolfs, and demons. 

"Hey, Ethan we're gonna walk around wanna join?" Jon asked.

"Oh, sure" I answered.

"Oh good" Jon said.

We started our walk. We had fifteen more minutes before first period started. Everyone talked about random shit while I just silently thought about the group from earlier. The kid in the beanie winked at me. Maybe because I was staring at him? We walked down a hall and we saw the same group of teens as before. I saw the boy in the beanie. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned on his locker as a girl with short blonde hair talked to him. I stopped looking at him so he wouldn't catch me again.

We continued our walk until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and flinched a bit once I saw the boy in the beanie. 

"Hey don't touch him" Jack spat.

I looked over at Jack and then to the rest of our group who seemed to be trying to protect me. Jack's hands were in fists.

"I'm sorry I wanted to talk to your master" the guy smirked.

"He's not our master he's our family so back away" Jonathan said.

"You sure treat him like one" the beanie guy murmured before turning his attention to me.

" Can we just talk?" He asked.

It's weird that he winks at me then wants to talk to me. When I studied his group they looked very suspicious. They could be new but I still don't trust him or his friends. But I didn't want to start any problems.

"Guys, calm down...He isn't a threat" I commanded.

He gave me a look but it soon faded into a smile.

"But we need to be alone" he winked at me again.

"Can we go then" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes!" He said.

We both started walking as I kept a bit of distance between us. I didn't know where we were walking too, I just hope it isn't a trap. I had to be extra cautious especially since I'm alone that, gave him the advantage of killing me easier. 

We stopped in front of a Janitor's closet.

"I know this is a little cliche but you're going inside with me wether you like it or not" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's POV:

I looked at the door to the Janitor's closet and back at the guy. I don't even know his name and I'm supposed to go into a small closet with him. He stood there and opened the door waiting for me to go inside. I sighed as I entered the closest with him following behind me. He silently shut the door behind him and smiled at me.

"Sooo wanna make out?" He asked.

"Wait what?" I asked backing up a bit bumping into a broom.

"I'm kidding" he said.

"So why do you wanna talk and what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Tyler, I heard you're Ethan right?" 

"Yeah...What do you want?" I asked.

"Your friends, I can sense that they're hybrids" he said.

My eyes widened.

"I can't sense if you're one....I just don't want you to become their dinner" he said scratching the back of his neck.

He can't tell if I'm a hybrid but can tell if my friends are? Why can't he tell if I'm a hybrid? Am I special? Wait if he's able to sense my friends then he must be a....DEMON! I'm in the same room with a demon someone help!

"So you should really stop hanging out with them" he continued.

"Probably why they were so protective over you.... You're a human right?" He asked. 

"Uh...yeah! Of course." I lied. This isn't good.

"That's pretty much it, we should hang out sometime" he smiled.

"Uh... Sure" I lied again. I don't hang out with enemies.

"We have five more minutes until the bell rings, we should go back to our friends" with that he exited the closet with me following behind him.

I walked down the hall trying as best as possible to not bump into him again. 

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw my cousins walking up to me. I quickly straightened up and waited for them to get closer to me.

"Hey Ethan, why did that guy wanna talk to you" Signe asked.

"Yeah what was that about" added Dan.

"Well all I know for sure is that he is a demon including his group most likely. And he was able to sense y'all are hybrids. So try to stay as far away from them as possible." I said.

"How do you know they're demons?" Jack asked.

"Don't question it" Jonathan said to jack.

"That guy is stupid for telling me but he also thinks I'm a human....Look just stay away from them okay? We don't need ourselves involved with their bullshit when we got our own." I said.

"Yes sir" Jonathan said.

The bell rang for first period which I was alone in. It was good, I had time to rethink things over. We all went our separate ways to our classes. I walked up the stairs and into my class room. I sat down at my desk which was located in the very corner of the classroom.

I opened my notebook and started doodling on a fresh page. A few minutes went by and the class started to get full as kids walked in and sat down at their seats. I looked up from my doodles and spotted a girl who was talking to the teacher. I recognized her, she's from Tyler's group. I flinched once I saw the teacher point to the empty seat next to me. She came walking up and took a seat, the worse part was she was staring at me.

I tried to pretend that I didn't notice her. She soon tapped my arm with her pencil making me mess up on my drawing as I look up at her with an annoyed facial expression.

"Hey you're Ethan right?" She asked as I simply nod at her 

"I'm so happy to be sitting next to you" she said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jonathan has been talking about you non stop after he returned from taking you into the closest" she said with a small smirk on her face.

Before I could even start the final bell rung and the teacher stood up and shouted for all of us to sit still and be quiet as class begun.

꒷꒦꒷꒦ 𖤐 ✞ 𖤐꒷꒦꒷꒦

I walked out of calculus and made my way to the cafeteria. I made my way to our usual table and sat down as I saw Jonathan and Dan come and sit next to me. 

"Hey Ethan how was your morning" Dan asked.

"It was whatever I guess" I said as I felt my headache return.

Signe and jack soon joined us a few minutes later. The lunch room was so loud, my headache got worse. Signe and jack weren't helping at all as they were basically screaming at each other. I sat quietly brooding with my headache.

I grabbed my water bottle from my bag and drank from it. 

"Okay guys" I said as I caught all of their attention.

" Tonight we have a choice between hunting in the east or north of the forest." I said. South and West were usually over run by wolfs, vampires, and demons.

"I say east since there are more bears and hikers there" Signe said.

"Any one disagree with Signe's choice?" I asked as I looked around to see no one objecting.

"Then it's settled, after school we meet at the parking lot to discuss even further notices, I sent a mind link to all of our parents to let them know we'll be gone for a while. Got it?" I said as everybody nodded.


End file.
